


Between the Sheets

by alloverthemoon



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, but definitely end of the world, kind of, not so strictly a PR au since I only used some of the idea, or maybe Atlantic Rim
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 02:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20250754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alloverthemoon/pseuds/alloverthemoon
Summary: 末日背景机甲打怪兽（环大西洋）AU下的隆包黄文。诶是的你别看它背景好像很复杂其实重点是黄文。





	Between the Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> 标题来自于今天刚出的高佬再就业亚马逊新节目Back of The Net，采访嘉宾之一是杰拉德，有一个快问快答的环节：
> 
> 高佬：Back of the net or between the sheets?（“进球还是做爱？”）  
拉德：“……（非常小声）做爱。  
高佬：“（大笑）我就知道。”
> 
> 害，太有意思了。（？？？
> 
> 算是814贺文（英国时间还没有过！（好吧其实过了（美国肯定没过
> 
> 我又在（照常）迫害杰拉德。
> 
> 我太喜欢墨菲了所以一定要他出场，绝世冷面槽役迫害杰拉德不能没有他。
> 
> 本来想写纯情但下流的包子和老司机腿姐，然后我发现这个腿姐好像也不老司机，倒是有点妈……）
> 
> 总之就是这样。黄文罢了。
> 
> 文中背景借鉴了环太平洋的设定，但并不完全，比如环太平洋的怪兽好像是时空裂缝我记得，然后这里是从海里长出来的。不过原本也跟海有点关系，所以anyway。
> 
> 制服大概是那种紧身但又很多口袋的感觉（靠（想象一下紧身的德邦物流）

杰拉德咬着嘴唇沉默了三秒，最终还是摇了摇头：“不行。”

“啊——”

坐在他对面克劳奇和卡拉格不约而同地发出一声叹息，卡拉格更是抬起一只手捂住了眼睛，痛苦地向后倒去：“我真的觉得我们刚才三十分钟的口舌都白费了。”

“Steve。”克劳奇依然是那副温和的神情，哪怕是在他表达困惑的时候，“你到底是为什么觉得不行？”

杰拉德又不吭声了好几秒，才抬起手摸了摸自己的脖子后面：“我觉得这会吓到他。”

又是一声异口同声的惨叫。

”我打赌在这方面他知道的比你还多，Stevie，你真可不用瞎操那心。”

“但这太奇怪了！”杰拉德压低着声音据理力争，“他会——他会对我产生误会的！他一定会觉得我们英格兰男人都是精虫上脑的禽兽——”

“原来你不是啊？”卡拉格仿佛觉得十分好笑地笑了一声。

“我们都看到了你是怎么盯着Xabi的屁股看了，Steve，这其中不存在什么误会的。”

“不只是这个。”卡拉格一边转向克劳奇一边疯狂摆手，“他几乎每天晚上都在宿舍里打手枪你知道吗，我要被他吵得精神衰弱了。”

“你怎么听见的？”还没等克劳奇回复，杰拉德的表情率先变得惊恐了起来，“我每次都是等你睡着了再打的！”

“你弄出那动静想把死人吵醒都不太困难啊。”

杰拉德脸唰地红了，连舌头都因此打结，半天讲不出一句反驳的话，满脑子都是我明明每晚上都盖着被子你是怎么听见的？就在这时，墨菲抱着一箱子工具从远处走了回来。晚饭后的基地广场上四处都零零散散地坐着休息的存活者们，他绕了好大一个圈子才回到他的朋友中去。用脚推了推杰拉德示意他给自己让个地，随后把箱子往中间一扔问道：“怎么样，有进展没？”

“谈不上进展，但我们确实知道了Steve每天晚上都在想着Xabi打飞机。”

“我没有！”

“我的天啊。”墨菲面无表情地发出了一声感叹，虽然他面无表情的样子看起来就足够吓人了，“看来你的问题比我们想的还严重。”

“好了，好了，不要再说了。”杰拉德几乎是以逃跑的姿态站起身来，“我是不会去做这种事的！”

“这到底怎么了，又不是让你去强奸他！只是让你去问问他愿不愿意跟你睡觉，有这么困难吗？”

杰拉德疯狂摇头：“如果他没有那个意思，他会讨厌我的。”

“Steve。”克劳奇闭着眼叹了口气（虽然是笑着地）开口道，“不是这世上的每一个人都是弗兰克·兰帕德，而且话说回来，我觉得Frank也不讨厌你啊。”

“但那确实太耻辱了。”墨菲一本正经地说道，然后拍了拍脸瞬间就黑了的杰拉德的肩膀，“兄弟，虽然我很爱你，但是你被兰帕德拒绝的样子真的世界第一好笑。”

“我只是在试图表达友好，好吗？那是我成为驾驶员的第一天！”杰拉德几乎要崩溃了，“我在吃午饭的时候问他能不能坐他旁边，他拒绝了。就这么简单，和我们刚在讨论的事情是完全两码事！”

“他没有拒绝你。”克劳奇摇了摇头，“他只是看了你一眼，然后挪了个位子。”

“从某种意义上，这比拒绝还要糟。”墨菲依旧不动如山地补充道。此时的杰拉德已经打算在工具箱里找个扳手什么的锤死自己算了。

卡拉格拖着下巴若有所思地接话道：“仔细想想挺奇怪的，因为Frankie虽然高傲了一点，本质人还是挺好的——你当时到底说了什么？”

杰拉德宁愿跳进大西洋和怪兽作战十次也不要再进行这个话题了。

“好了，行了，我们能不聊这事儿了吗？”

“我还有最后一个问题。”克劳奇忽然举起了手，杰拉德觉得自己应该阻止他的，但他没有。随后他也确实后悔了。

“我们每天那么累，你是怎么做到晚上回去后还有力气打飞机的？”

杰拉德准备收拾收拾去跳海了。

“我……”他痛苦地捂着额头，“不知道。”

“你不能老是这样，兄弟。”墨菲不赞同地摇了摇头，“说老实话，打个炮又有什么关系呢？哪怕对象是哈维·阿隆索？”

“是啊，很简单的。就照我说的，跟他说你的机子坏了，然后叫他来修就行了。”

杰拉德闭上眼睛，抓起地上的外套，决定提前回宿舍睡觉，这样他打飞机的时候，就不会吵醒卡拉格了。

“嘿——嘿——Stevie！”

杰拉德觉得自己这个时候没有继续头也不回地朝前走是个错误的决定，但是他还是停下来了。人生啊，就是由无数个错误的决定组成的。

“我们都是认真的。”卡拉格忽然严肃了起来，“我们活在这样的一个世界里，每天都面临着死亡的可能，因此我们才更应该不加后悔地度过每一天。谁知道哪天基地是不是就会不保，或者谁又会在海上的战斗中丧命——Steve……不要等失去了再后悔。”

沉默的气氛大概维持了四五秒，克劳奇突然毫无预警地开了口：“……你这样就把事情弄得很伤感了。”

杰拉德没继续说什么，只是手里拎着外套，继续朝着宿舍的方向去了。

他没睡，当然。先不说现在才晚上七点，离就寝时间还有三四个小时，基地成员们都四散在这座宛如废弃旧工厂的巨型建筑物里的每个角落，享受着一天中难得的自由时光。杰拉德去冲了澡，换上了自己的长裤和t恤，稍稍迟疑了一下，还是把钥匙和通讯器揣进了自己的口袋里，出了房门。

会听他们话的我真的是个傻瓜。杰拉德一边这么想，一边却朝着停机库的方向走去。

二十分钟后，阿隆索出现在了[红鸟]机体的下方。

“Steve？”西班牙人仰着头望向手脚架上方的驾驶舱门，他的工作服还没脱掉，看来是刚下机不久，这个事实让杰拉德心里稍稍多了些歉疚，自己不应该给他增加些无谓的工作量。但他一定是傻了，或者是疯了，总之是其中一个。常言道漂亮的脸蛋和聪明的头脑，二者只可取其一，然而杰拉德觉自己怕是两者兼无。

”呃——我在！”他深呼吸了一口，象征性地做了最后一次心理斗争，从驾驶舱里艰难地爬了出来，脸上还弄了点机油和灰尘，仿佛刚经历过一场大维修一样，“我觉得她链接区的线路好像出问题了，你能来看看吗？”

“当然。”西班牙人站在机体底下撸起袖子，“怎么坏的？”

“大概……大概是两天前出任务的时候。那时候就感觉有些不对劲，但我没在意。结果后来还是有些担心，就来看了。”他眼看着阿隆索扶着手脚架从地下一点点爬上来，西班牙人的脸离他越来越近。于是他走出去，朝着对方伸出手，将那人拉了上来。

“是什么样的问题？老化，还是断裂？”

“断裂。”杰拉德闭上眼睛，努力地想把这段演得自然点，“应该是在海底的时候弄的。”

“行。”

阿隆索干脆地从包里掏出一把小手电筒，对着驾驶舱的顶端就是一通照。杰拉德则找了个靠边的角落，双腿半盘着坐了下来。

他不太有时间和阿隆索独处的，因为西班牙人不是驾驶员，隶属于后勤方，尽管和自己在同一个行动小队，可是除了这种维修之类的公事也没什么交集。而且驾驶员保修都是通过系统统一进行，这种在休息时间叫对方来处理问题的情况其实是不合理的，维修员有理由拒绝。只是杰拉德在通讯器里显得很着急，而阿隆索人又比较好，才能如英格兰人所愿，造出这么一个二人独处的空间。

“我看到了。”阿隆索点点头，“是你扯的吗？”

杰拉德猛地一惊，还以为对方看穿了自己的把戏，差一点就要全盘托出了。直到几秒后，他才反应过来对方实际指的是什么，“啊，对，对，是。”

“还好，问题不严重。我大概十五分钟就能给你修好，但你要登记一下。”说着阿隆索掏出了缠在腰间的数位板，“就登成今早上那一批报修的吧，有人问起来我就说忘录了。”

杰拉德点点头，接过了那块数位板。

他低头在数位板上输入自己的机甲编号和名称，当然还有自己的。一边输着一边抬头偷偷地看踩着踮脚蹬帮他修连接线的阿隆索。他的目光无数次落在对方的屁股上，这真的是那件工作服的错，到底谁规定的不管是战斗服还是后勤的工作服都要搞成这种紧身设计的，使得西班牙人腰臀和腿之间的曲线令人一览无余。杰拉德看了一会儿觉得自己像变态，赶紧立刻低下头去了。

阿隆索专心于修理，并没有主动和杰拉德搭话，而杰拉德则因为太紧张了想不出来该怎么搭话。就在这时，海浪的声音再一次响起了。

基地里总是能听见海浪，只要有排气系统的地方，就有海水声。每天晚上和早上，涨潮落潮，这也是长时间生活在基地中不见天日的末日生存者们唯一能用来判断时日的自然征象。但是杰拉德真的，真的不喜欢这个声音——

“我讨厌大海。”他不知道怎么地就说出来了，阿隆索正在工作的手停了一下，转过头来：“是吗？”

杰拉德没料想到他会回应自己的，因为那并不是一句搭讪，而只是一句他自己的自言自语。但或许是因为舱内太安静了，阿隆索才听见了他的小声抱怨。于是他只能尴尬地点点头，应着那句话接下去：“是。”

“我真的很讨厌大海——我也不知道为什么，我就是不喜欢。”

那人皱起眉，目光依然盯着正在维修的链接区：“是因为海里有怪物吗？”

杰拉德顿了顿：“……也许吧。”

但他想他应该是因为别的原因才不喜欢海的，尽管他自己也不能太确定这个“别的原因”是什么。

“我倒挺喜欢海的。”阿隆索轻声说，“可能是因为它让我想起托洛萨。”

“当第一批怪兽袭来的时候，我家里人都在睡觉。然后我们被老鼠逃窜的声音吵醒了。那时我们都还以为是地震或者海啸，结果往窗外一看……”

他突然打住了。

“实际上没什么大区别，不是吗？”

杰拉德眨了眨眼，没有接话。

“但尽管是这样，我还是很喜欢海。我觉得大海是无辜的，孕育出那样的怪物不是它的错。”

英格兰人低下头用指甲悄声抠着驾驶舱地板上的网格，抿着嘴，一时半会儿不知道该怎么接话。

“我第一次见到怪物的时候是在默西河旁边。”他缓缓地说道，“我和我的朋友们在野球场上踢球，忽然天就暗了，我们都以为是要下雨。结果大坝就塌了，那个怪物——我想是头‘公牛’——什么都没了，然后就什么都没了。”

“我吓坏了，我真的吓坏了，以为我自己马上就要死了——”

“但是我们活了下来。”阿隆索轻声接话道，“这就是为什么我们叫‘存活者’”

舱内的气氛忽然变得极其安详起来，杰拉德又往靠着舱面的地方缩了缩，背紧紧地贴在冰凉的墙板上。他已经能平静地叙述这段曾经让他每晚都在不停地做噩梦的回忆了。实际上，多亏他们的训练，他已经几乎要把那些记忆都忘得差不多了。毕竟他们得活着，他们得活下去，如果想活下去，就不能被死人的回忆所牵绊住。虽然有时候杰拉德想，他自己也不明白为什么要活着。他们住在这个像是一个大型集装箱一样的基地里，已经十五年没见过太阳，谁说死了的日子不会更好呢？可是每当他在海底受到袭击，差一点差一点命悬一线的时候，他都会突然奋力挣扎起来，他不能死，他不想死——这时候那种所谓的“死了也挺好”的想法顿时烟消云散，他想起自己的朋友们，想起基地里每年一度的圣诞节，他突然又觉得自己不能死，他还没活够。他从一场足以毁灭整个世界的世纪型灾难中活了下来，就说明他不该死。

“是的。”他回答道。

他的目光又落回到了西班牙人的身上，但这次他是在抬头望着他的脸，看着他黑色的碎发从鬓边垂下来，落在他的耳朵旁。他也在活着，虽然不清楚他是为了什么而活着，但总归有些东西支撑着他。卡拉格的话很合时宜地钻进了他的脑海，他想，这倒也不是后不后悔的问题。

而是你既然活着，就总归要做些什么好对得起自己活着的这个事实。

他们一日不停地训练，格斗，捕杀，试图为科研组带来能够彻底解决这个灾难的办法线索，同时他们依旧像什么也没发生过那样，喝酒，玩笑，过着人世间所有应该享乐的日子。这不就是活着吗，否则还有什么意义呢？

“好了。”

阿隆索的声音突然把他从哲学思考中带了回来，他猛地收回了目光，西班牙人已经整合好了他的工具，转过头来望向杰拉德：“连接线我给你修好了，还有什么地方要我帮忙吗？”

杰拉德如鲠在喉一般，卡了半天说不出话，过了好一会儿才蹦出两个字：“……没了。”

“行，那我先走了。”阿隆索朝他笑了笑，弯下腰就朝着舱外走去。

“等一下——Xabi！”杰拉德忽地翻身站起来，速度之快差点撞到头顶横梁。更快一点可能就把人家直接怼出去了。维修管一脸懵地转过头，望向身后利物浦人的眼睛，礼貌性地用眼神询问你好还有事吗。

杰拉德抬起手揉了揉脸。

有一件事他谁也没告诉，那就是当时兰帕德拒绝他之后，他跑回宿舍在羞耻心和被打击的稀碎的自尊的作祟下痛哭了半个小时。尽管那时候他还不到二十岁，而五年下来他肯定比以前坚强了不少，但他还是要做好最坏的准备。

“你愿意——”他深呼吸了一口气，整个大脑都在颤抖，“……和我一起吃个晚饭吗？”

阿隆索一脸困惑地眨了眨眼：“晚饭点已经过了。”

“我……我知道。呃，其实我的意思说，你愿不愿意，就是，那个……”

”和你睡觉？”

如果杰拉德嘴里有水，他一定已经全喷出来了。但因为没有的缘故，他只是象征性地喷了一口空气。虽然所表达的震撼心情是完全一样的。

接下来杰拉德表演了长达一分钟失语患者复建流程，唯一能发出的音节是卡在喉咙里的“呃”。他仔细想了想，自己怎么不干脆从红鸟上跳下去摔死算了。

“不……不完全是。这个，我，我还是得先给你买晚饭。”杰拉德终于短暂地找回了思考能力并修复了语言系统，“……我是个很传统的人。”

阿隆索真没忍住，他不想笑的，但他真没忍住。他当时就捂着脸笑了起来。挺好，杰拉德想，总比给他一个“你在干什么”的看弱智表情要好。

“没事的。”阿隆索捂着嘴回答道，眼角还有点笑意，“我都可以。”

“好耶。”杰拉德的手放在嘴边转了一圈，“等我……”

“或者你可以明天请我吃。”

“是，是，你说得对。”杰拉德点点头，“那……明天见？”

阿隆索又笑了。

“都可以，但我的意思是说。”他顿了顿，似乎觉得这件事特别好玩，“你想先和我睡觉再请我吃饭也是可以的。”

如果不是情况不允许，杰拉德可能已经满舱乱爬以寻找呼吸器了。

“呃……啊？”这是他今晚第三次搓他的脸了，不难想象他脸上这些褶子都是怎么来的，“行，行啊。但是我宿舍不行，我是说，我室友最近有点烦我……要不去你那儿？”

阿隆索顿了顿。

”不……今天不行。今天不能去我那儿。”西班牙人的脸上泛起可疑的红晕，下意识地摆了摆手。

两人再次一同陷入了沉默。

“或者，你要是不介意的话。”杰拉德缓缓地开口道，“这儿还挺宽敞的。”

Carra说得没错。杰拉德在心里想，我确实就是个精虫上脑的禽兽。

五分钟后他已经和阿隆索在驾驶舱的地板上滚在一起，维修官的制服好看是好看，难脱也是真的难脱，杰拉德真的很努力才能让自己显出比较游刃有余的样子，最后还是阿隆索翻手帮了他一把，才把那足够碍事的衣服从阿隆索身上扒下来。

西班牙人蜷在舱壁和地板之间的空隙里，一扫之前的镇定态度，目光变得格外游离起来，起伏不停的胸口也出卖了他此时并不安稳的心绪。他任由来自英格兰的驾驶员脱掉自己的制服，下意识地抬起一只手挡在自己的下半张脸上。杰拉德也似乎感受到了什么一般，停下了手里的动作不动了。

一种名叫莫名其妙的矜持的东西在两人之间弥漫开来，杰拉德也不知道自己怎么都到这一步了还能下不去手，可能他真的是个非常传统的男人吧。总之这尴尬的场景持续了大约几秒，阿隆索忽然伸出手来，捧住他的脸，轻轻地吻了上去。

这真是很奇怪的。

在杰拉德那些个把卡拉格都能吵醒的打飞机幻想里，先亲阿隆索的人总是他。阿隆索只会用他那双漂亮的棕色眼睛看着他，直到自己先去试探性地亲他之后，那人才会回一个吻。但现实中却完全反过来了，但这一吻给了杰拉德莫大的信心，他也伸出手去，加深了这个吻，随后接着努力把那件制服给一点点扒下来。

吻很快就不只是吻了，逐渐从亲吻变成了温柔的撕咬，杰拉德埋在阿隆索的脖颈里，在对方白皙的颈内轻吮着留下一个吻痕。西班牙人又往后缩了缩，人类过于脆弱的颈项在同类的撕咬下同样显得支离破碎。阿隆索双手缠上身前人的腰，从后面开始解杰拉德的裤子。

啪地一声，驾驶舱内突然暗下来了。

驾驶舱内一直都是无光的，只是停机库的灯光从舱外照进来，才使得舱里有了些光亮。现在应该是到了熄灯的时间，除了公共走廊内的灯一律全部熄灭，只留下必要的电量保持基地的运行。不知道是不是黑暗的缘故，两人的行为突然都大胆了起来。杰拉德在黑暗中抬起头，试图在一片漆黑中辨认阿隆索的五官样貌。事实上他什么都看不清，但却能摸到一张完整的脸。与此同时，他感觉到对方的手也攀了上来，做着与他同样的事。

然后杰拉德吻了下去。

这个吻比之前的那个吻要热烈得多，如果说前一个吻像许可的邀请，后一个吻就是完全的情欲。黑暗中什么也不能分辨，视界的消失解放了人类的四肢，杰拉德过于大胆地抚摸上阿隆索赤裸的上半身，双手一路下滑，从胸口滑到腰际，阿隆索半撑着的身体也一路下滑，最终完全地平躺在了冰凉的舱面上。

杰拉德在黑暗中找到对方的双腿，双手放在那人的两腿之间，那儿是热的，跳动着人类的温度，甚至有些过分的热。黑暗之中杰拉德并不能看清对方的表情，听他没有出声反对，便扶着缓缓地分开了对方的大腿。

他听见黑暗中清晰的一声喘息。

“如果你觉得不舒服——要跟我说。”杰拉德喘着气开口道，他意识到自己听起来怕是一样的呼吸困难。

那人应该是点了点头，然后才想起来对方看不见，于是发出了一声“嗯”。

这不会很难的。杰拉德想，这不会很难。

然后他从裤子的口袋里掏出了润滑剂和避孕套。

实际上也确实不难。

黑暗帮了他大忙，他怕西班牙人的眼睛会让他难为情，但此时他却能隐藏在失明的幕布后面，为所欲为地做任何他想干的事，他的双手捏着阿隆索的臀肉，手指探在他的后穴里开拓，听着对方躺在地上时发出的无助的呻吟。但他看不见，他看不见阿隆索此时是一副怎样的神情，也看不到他的头发是否已经在舱板上显得过于凌乱，他只能听见他的喘息，闷哼，吞口水的声音和自己的心跳。或许还有润滑剂和在肉体内被挤压时发出的色情水声。他早就硬了，真实的阿隆索比他想象的要好一万倍，只是这次他再也不用闷头在能把人热死的被窝里偷鸡摸狗地解决，而是可以大胆任性地将自己的想法付诸实践。他听得到自己粗重的呼吸，感觉得到对方身体在自己手里的颤抖，这件事几乎美好得能让他就地晕倒了。

过了一会儿，他缓缓地抽出了自己的手指，身子向前靠拢，将那人的腿搭到自己的肩膀上，他听见了对方手指刮擦地板的声音，他沉吟了一下。

“总之你要是不舒服就说一声。”

黑暗的最大好处是——他看不清对方的反应，而对方也看不到他的动作，直到那行为真的在自己身上引起反应时，才会明白发生了什么。

阿隆索的甬道温热地包裹和挤压着他，但他却不止想要这些，因此他弯下了身去将身体逐渐贴近身下人的躯体，两条被架起的腿被动弯成了M型大开在两侧，他整个人都被阿隆索包住了，不管是身体还是结合的性器。他听得见身下人的喘息变得越来越慌张和凌乱，然后一双手就抓住了他的t恤，扯着他背后的衣料拧着。因此他落下吻去，也不知道吻在哪儿，试图安抚对方的情绪。

第一个吻落在眼睛上，滚动的眼珠和薄弱的眼皮在它的嘴唇底下颤抖着。第二个吻落在脸颊，破碎的喘息近在咫尺，第三个吻落在唇角，他听见对方试图说些什么，喉头的震动一路上传到唇边。杰拉德激动起来，替他说了：

“Steve。”他又落下一个急躁的吻，“叫我Steve。”

那人真的这么叫了，一句充满情欲的Steve在黑暗中滑进了他的耳间。

“天啊……”他自己也不知道发生了什么，但在那样的情况下，他只能想到这一句话，“Xabi，我真的好爱你……”

那人揽着他的手微微松懈了一下，随后发出了一声杰拉德的耳朵并没捕捉到的轻笑。

杰拉德开始更加的不安分起来，他一只手扶着阿隆索的腰，另一只手拖着对方的臀，加快了下身挺动的速度，晃动的双腿时不时打到他的肩头，在肉体的挤压间红鸟似乎也跟着晃动起来，阿隆索立刻死死扒住了驾驶舱壁，却在上面留下了一个湿漉漉的手印。不知为何，潮水的声音又响起来了。

他下意识地加快了进攻的速度，潮水的声音总能爬进他的皮肤底下，触到他的神经，让他产生烦躁的情绪。因此他大力地揉捏起手里男人的身体，同时更加毫无仁慈地操弄起对方。而阿隆索早就被被逐渐加快的撞击磨去了理智，勃起的性器在二人的身体间摩擦着，溢出的精液弄到了他裸露的肚皮和杰拉德的t恤上。他的呻吟越来越响，西班牙语冒了出来，杰拉德并听不懂那是什么，但却不能打扰他欣赏阿隆索已然荡然无存的理智的兴致。忽然那人的手不知道从哪儿冒了出来，捧住他的脸，开始在上面胡乱地落下一串亲吻。除了Steve外，杰拉德一个单词也听不懂，但他也依旧回以不同的吻，和阿隆索的名字。

身下西班牙人的身体突然绷紧，夹得他忍不住偷溜出一句低喘，同时对方的呻吟也越来越甜腻而无法自持。杰拉德猜测到那是什么信号，因此更快速地在对方的身体里活动起来，同时阿隆索的一只手也探进了两人的身体之间，爱抚着自己的性器，液体四处零落，弄得到处都是，喘息的声音在空无一人的停机库间仿佛有回音一般，听起来格外的色情，最后杰拉德撑住阿隆索的大腿，在对方的身体里达到了高潮。

世界仿佛停止了几秒，他的心脏跳得比之前更快更响了。

阿隆索的双腿疲累地瘫软在地上，杰拉德在黑暗中摸索着拽过二人的衣服，然后在对方身旁躺下。他揉了揉对方的发丝，接着在耳垂处落下一个湿润的吻。

“感觉好吗？”阿隆索突然问道。

杰拉德愣了几秒，没有回答。

“太好了。”

两人是偷偷摸摸溜出停机库的，幸亏杰拉德的卡有权限，才让二人免去在这里陪机甲睡觉的命运。他一路目送着西班牙人走回后勤寝室区，才停止了自己的傻笑行为，原地突然跳起，转个圈，轻喊了一声：“耶！”

“Carra，Carra，你醒——”

“操！！！！！！！”

一把巨型激光枪猛地在杰拉德脸前晃过，红色的灯光之下除了是杰拉德懵逼的脸以外还有卡拉格一副快要被吓出心脏病的面容。大概缓了一分钟之后，他才放下手里的枪：“怎么是你？”

“我回来了。”

“是啊，你去干嘛了？”卡拉格边骂骂咧咧一边把枪塞回被子里，然后他一转头就看见杰拉德满脸弱智的笑容，他大概就明白了个八九不离十了。

“你跟西班牙人睡啦。”

“是的。”杰拉德疯狂点头，“我现在感觉超好。”

“那挺好，快睡吧。”

“不，Carra，我有事要告诉你。”

“唉，Stevie，虽然我和你一样下流，但我现在真的不想听你和西班牙人大战三百回合的下流细节，明天早上再说……”

“不不不不是那个，我是有别的事要说。”

卡拉格给了他一个有话快说的表情。

“做爱的感觉太好了。”他抑制不住地傻笑起来，“你也应该尝试一下。”

“……我他妈当然知道，不用你说……而且我有性生活。”

“确……等等？你说什么”杰拉德猛地扒住卡拉格的脸，“你有性生活？”

“……这很让人惊讶吗？”

“不是，你和谁啊！”杰拉德整个人一下切换到了八卦模式，“我和你睡一间屋，我都不知道！”

卡拉格沉默了一会儿：“是你……不认识的人。”

“怎么可能，肯定是基地里的。”

“基地里也有你不认识的。”

“不可……”

“好了好了你快睡觉。”卡拉格一个翻身把室友从床上赶了下去，“明天早饭时候我们有的是时间嘲笑你，先睡觉。”

杰拉德傻笑着爬上了自己的上铺，扔鞋子的时候还在咯咯咯。卡拉格没管他，翻个身继续睡了。

“请问一下，我能坐这里吗？”

阿隆索抬起头来，只见一张熟悉的脸出现在了自己面前。

“我给你买了晚饭。”说着他晃了晃手里的餐盘。

西班牙人忍不住笑了笑，合上了手里的书，

“好啊。”

The End  
（maybe）

**Author's Note:**

> 腿姐老家是托洛萨，海滨城市。利物浦其实也靠海，不过居民区更靠从海引流的默西运河。
> 
> 有兴趣可能会写后续或者同世界观其他故事吧。


End file.
